


I’ll Be Braver, Be My Own Saviour

by justanothernobody



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Walk Into A Bar, by that i mean 3 smut scenes, so guess who’s bringing sexy back, yeah that’s all of it lmao, you can tell it’s v smut-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: Heaven isn’t a place, instead it is a person





	I’ll Be Braver, Be My Own Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can’t believe I wrote this many words lmao. I initially planned for this to be a 3k oneshot, but I got carried away with the smuts haha. There will be a prequel to this so please wait for that too. Also, title taken from a song. It’s Adele’s ‘Turning Tables’. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yunho sighs.

 

He’s walking down the escalator to the basement of his company building. He clucks his tongue when someone accidentally bumps into him but continues to walk with his briefcase in tow. The tailored blazer Yunho had worn the whole day is haphazardly held in his other hand.

 

Today, the short distance somehow feels like it’s been extended by miles.

 

When he finally reaches his car he opens the door, throws all the things he was bringing in the backseat. He slumps against the driver seat.

 

It’s been a long day.

 

Yunho clicks the button to start up the engine, then waits a bit before switching on the air-con. He cracks his knuckles before holding the steering wheel to get out of the space and exit the building.

 

The dark streets of the city do nothing to cure his exhaustion. The traffic lights are too harsh and bright, the crowd of people that crosses down the road won’t walk fast enough.

 

It’s concerning that things like these tick him off so much, Yunho thinks. He used to never understand why rich old men were all so prone to anger, but really, he gets it now.

 

He’s two minutes away from his destination before changing his mind and turning at the intersection that would lead him to the outskirts of the city. It’s been a long, tiring, hell of a day and he’s in no mood to come back to his cold apartment.

 

He drives further out and slows when he sees a shady club. There’s a small car park behind it, so he goes in and stops there.

 

Yunho observes the club from his car. There’s a guy at the door — must be the bouncer — and groups of people waiting to get in.

 

He reaches back for his briefcase and takes out his wallet and phone. Then, Yunho gets out of the car and makes his way out and to the club.

 

•••

 

Changmin’s the one who sees him first.

 

He spots a man wearing a dress shirt neatly tucked into his trousers with a few top buttons undone sitting alone by the bar.

 

Changmin stares. He’s seen many of his kind go to these sort of rundown clubs. Out-of-place businessmen wasting their time away and looking for something to wash away their fatigue.

 

This man, however, is an exception. He’s been there for 3 hours and surprisingly has only had two whiskeys. He’s not looking at the barely-dressed workers like they’re a treat. In fact, he doesn’t even look like he’s interested by the strippers in the club. The only thing he’s been doing is swirl the ice cubes inside his glass in what seems to be a thoughtless reverie.

 

Perhaps it’s because of how eccentric this man seems that Changmin gets intrigued. He tugs his red shirt back on and buttons up his pants before making his way across the dance floor and to the bar.

 

Changmin quietly takes a seat on the stool beside the man, gears turning in his mind as he tries to come up with a good conversation starter.

 

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

He cringes at how awkward the question sounds. Changmin calms himself down as he waits for a reply. The man just grunts in response without sparing him as much as a glance.

 

“You seem worked up over something.”

 

Changmin tries again, hoping it will trigger some sort of reaction from the man. Again, he doesn’t get any sort of answer. He tries another approach.

 

“I could, you know, help release some of that tension you’ve got.”

 

And third time’s a charm — the man turns his head at him and raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“Really?”

 

It’s a challenge, and Changmin quickly gets the hint. The corner of his lips lift up in a smirk.

 

“You know what they say — bars are the perfect place to get someone for a night. So, what do you say?”

 

“No thanks. I’ll pass,” the man replies as he takes a gulp of his drink. Changmin waits until he swallows before passing his personal space as he presses himself close to the man. He brings his mouth near the man’s ears and whispers.

 

“Too bad. Or maybe you’d a prefer a little quickie instead, hm?”

 

The man doesn’t even push him away before he replies, “I don’t like wasting my money on only an opening act.”

 

Changmin smirks as he backs up and sits back on his stool. He’s starting to see how their game goes. This man wants the whole deal. Changmin offers the man something he thinks he’ll like.

 

“I can give you more, but it comes with a price I’m sure you can easily pay.

 

The man pauses a bit before he finally shifts so that he’s fully facing Changmin. He boldly asks, “What do I get if I pay you a hundred thousand?”

 

Changmin grins in victory. “Take me somewhere a bit more private and I’ll show you what you get.”

 

•••

 

The place they crash to is a nearby motel.

 

The owner of the place is someone quite close to the manager of the club Changmin works at, so he’s sure that people like them is something they’ve often seen.

 

The receptionist quickly hands them a key to a room and they both rush past the corridor fuelled with lust. When they get in and the door shuts behind them they’re on each other within mere seconds.

 

Changmin pushes the man so that he’s leaning back against the headboard as he kisses a trail from his jawline, his clothed chest, and down to his hips. He teasingly bites the edge of his trousers while staring up at the man. And, _oh_ , he looks so impatient. He goes back up and gives a show of gyrating his hips down to the man’s.

 

“Give me your name so I can scream it later.”

 

The man isn’t shy to return an action. He rolls his hips up to meet Changmin’s all while saying, “Yunho. What’s yours, gorgeous?”

 

“It’s Changmin.”

 

For once, he’s so glad his outfit is made from some flimsy material. Changmin rips the front open with ease while still leaving it on. He then fumbles with Yunho’s shirt.

 

Yunho laughs when he notices Changmin frustrated at his shirt. He helps out by slipping it up and off of him.

 

He quickly goes back south and faces himself with Yunho’s half-hard cock still in his pants. Changmin pulls the zip down and pops the button open before pushing the trousers off of him. He hastily takes off his pants as well and promptly sits on Yunho’s crotch and grinds down. They both still have their underwear on, and the slight rub of fabric between their arousals makes Changmin even more impatient.

 

Changmin roughly tugs off the remaining piece of clothing left from Yunho’s body. He puts two fingers in his mouth to get them slick. And like everything else he does with his work, he makes sure to give a performance. He sucks on them with fervour, lets his saliva dribble from the corner of his lips, and hums in delight all for his client.

 

Once he deems his fingers wet enough he brings it behind him, circling around his entrance before sinking them in. Changmin’s impatient — Yunho’s big and he really doesn’t want to waste time just with his fingers.

 

All while he preps himself he’s aware of the fact that Yunho’s staring, has been since he sucked on his fingers.

 

It takes ten minutes before his thin thread of patience snaps in half. He takes the digits out of his ass and holds Yunho’s cock as he positions himself. Changmin sinks down halfway first before stopping.

 

“Oh, fuck, you’re huge.”

 

And that one, Changmin wasn’t exaggerating. He has to admit, Yunho’s the thickest he’s ever seen so far. The stretch is still painful right now, but he knows he won’t endure that for long. He takes a breath before fully impaling himself on his cock.

 

“Ah, Changmin, why are you so — oh — so tight?”

 

As if to prove a point, he grips Changmin’s hips and rolls up into him. And the slow drag of Yunho’s cock against his walls forces a moan out of him.

 

“Ready, hm?”

 

Changmin just smirks in response. He combs his fringe away from his face and he braces a hand on Yunho’s shoulder. Lifting up, then dropping himself back down. He goes at it fast, letting the burning stretch around his rim turn slowly into so much pleasure.

 

“Is it good, Changminnie?” Yunho punctuates it by roughly shafting his cock against his bundle of nerves.

 

“It’s — ah! — so good, Yunho. S-so fucking good.”

 

His nails leave crescent-like indents on Yunho’s shoulder blade every time it hits him there just right. Changmin slides a hand down and jerks at his cock. He clamps down on Yunho, bringing them both closer to the edge.

 

“Come on, come for me.”

 

Yunho groans loudly. Changmin slides a hand down to his cock and moves in quick strokes. It only takes him four tugs before releasing with a hoarse shout. His orgasm makes him clench down even more around him. Yunho comes just seconds later, head lolling back with a thump as he voices a low moan.

 

Several minutes pass before Yunho grinds up against him. In an oversensitive haze, he jolts, accidentally pushing his cock deep inside once more.

 

“Wait, g-gotta catch my breath first,” he pants.

 

Yunho doesn’t exactly listen to him. He rocks his hips while coolly replying, “And once you’re done with that, I expect at least two more rounds with how much I’m paying you.”

 

That’s exactly how the next two rounds kick off.

 

•••

 

He doesn’t expect to meet Yunho again for a second time.

 

Changmin considers it difficult to get his previous hook-ups to come back to the club. There’s a certain shame people have when seeing him after a night. But then again, he’s had men similar to Yunho return even to just see him once more.

 

But well, after ‘seeing’ then it’s the ‘buying’ part. And sometimes, Changmin wishes he wasn’t so desperate for cash to the point where he would sell himself to people like them. Just because it keeps the money flowing, doesn’t mean that he’s happy with it.

 

Crushing down a surge of self-pity, he walks to the bar where Yunho is at again. He’s at the same seat as last time, looks almost the same as he did then too save for the shirt that’s in a deep blue shade tonight.

 

“You’re back.”

 

Yunho looks at him before he even finishes that sentence. “Yeah, I’m back.”

 

He places his hand on Yunho’s thighs suggestively, stroking gently and, he hopes, teasingly. Changmin bites his lips and flashes his doe eyes just to give his getup a little extra.

 

“Not tonight, Changmin,” Yunho says as he covers his hand with him to halt it. He swears he felt Yunho linger there for a bit, but he ignores it and retracts.

 

“We don’t have to go the whole way, if you want,” Changmin says. His index finger drags down the side of Yunho’s arm, stops at the hand holding his glass. He tilts his head up, looks Changmin eye-to-eye.

 

“Not tonight,” Yunho repeats. His sharp glance doesn’t go unnoticed by Changmin, he feels his heart beat a tad bit faster than before.

 

“Okay. Nothing for tonight then.”

 

Yunho seems grateful. He shoots a thankful look at Changmin before looking back down at his glass.

 

Well, rejection has never felt so disappointing, Changmin thinks — it’s a rare emotion he feels here, when donning his suggestive clothes with smokey eyes meant to get people to bid over his body fails.

 

“But there is something you could do, though.”

 

Changmin hums curiously and looks. Yunho puts a hand out to him, “Dance with me.”

 

He breaks out into a smile. “And what if I say no?”

 

“You know, normal people would call this flirting...,” Yunho starts, a smile gracing his lips. Changmin unknowingly smiles back.

 

“I’m not normal, remember?”

 

Yunho chuckles a bit. Changmin continues, “But sure, I’ll dance.”

 

•••

 

The following morning Changmin finds a slip of paper in his pocket.

 

There’s a set of numbers and a _call me_ scribbled on it. It’s signed with a simple ‘Y’ at the bottom.

 

Changmin types in the numbers on his phone and saves it in his contacts.

 

Yunho calls him at noon. Post-call and he’s got a meet-up with the older man at the park that evening.

 

It’s quite secluded there. After all, it’s a weeknight and he expects most of the people to be at or on their way home by now.

 

“The flowers are really pretty this a time around...,” Changmin says, awestruck. And they really are, even if it’s leading towards the end of the month when the blossoms will soon be gone.

 

Yunho hums in agreement. He decides to take a picture of the cherry blossoms so he takes out his phone. He lifts and angles it as best as he can and snaps it.

 

Once done Changmin examines the picture on his gallery. It’s not at the best lighting, the white of the flowers dulled down into a bleak grey.

 

But beside him, he hears a click of a camera. He turns and there’s Yunho, phone held up and as Changmin accidentally looks at him there’s another soft click.

 

“Hey! Give me that!” Changmin flails as he tries to reach for the gadget in Yunho’s hold. The other man backs him and stretches a bit further to avoid him. Changmin ends up face-planting in the older man’s lap. He looks up and sees Yunho idly scrolling on it.

 

“You’re really cute, you know that?” He says, showing the screen with the picture to Changmin. Yunho’s caught him while he’s admiring the sakura. He looks mindless on the photo, sees nothing ‘cute’ like what he was told of.

 

All he’s able to respond with is a soft grunt as Yunho ruffles his hair and the world, oddly enough, fades around them.

 

Before the night ends and he has to go, Changmin takes a small piece of his heart and tucks it into Yunho’s opened palms.

 

•••

 

After the park happens, a new aspect of their friendship — or whatever it really is — opens.

 

Changmin lets him come to his hole-in-the-wall apartment on the times he’s not working. Yunho regularly seeks him out too.

 

It’s nice, Changmin thinks. Yunho doesn’t treat him any less of a person unlike most of the bar patrons do. In fact, Yunho is always polite and caring. It’s sweet of him, he feels.

 

It’s another day spent lazing around at Changmin’s place when Yunho wonders about something.

 

“Is it okay if I ask why you became a hooker?”

 

Changmin hesitates his answer for a bit before replying, “I was kicked out of home and needed the money.”

 

It’s partially a lie. Yunho can see right through it crystal clear. Something in him pulses — vision warping for a split second before it goes back like nothing happened.

 

“Now?”

 

“I’m financially better but it’s still not enough.”

 

Changmin stills beside him. He scans Yunho’s face for anything, whatever emotion he knows will lead him to be pushed away. Yet all he does is reach for his hands. He grasps them in his palms, parts his fingers and Yunho slips his own in between.

 

“If you need any help don’t ever hesitate to call.”

 

He doesn’t look relieved. If possible, Changmin seems a bit worried. is

 

“How much do I owe you then?”

 

Yunho doesn’t get it, “What...?”

 

Irritation crosses the younger man’s face. “Nothing is free, right?”

 

Ah, he understands now. “You don’t have to pay me. Consider this a little present of mine.”

 

Changmin fiddles with the hem of his tee as he quietly goes, “Thank you,” with a tone of disbelief.

 

•••

 

Yunho’s at the bar again.

 

It’s a Thursday evening and Changmin’s been here for a while now and he’s not so sure if he should go to him or not. The night is still young, too young for him to approach Yunho now.

 

But his mind betrays his body, he realises. He’s already halfway through the throng of people he has to pass by first.

 

Oh well, he thinks. He walks until he reaches Yunho sitting with a drink in hand like before.

 

“Alone again?”

 

Yunho smiles up at him. “Not anymore, now that you’re here.”

 

There’s a moment where they only look at each other. Then, Changmin breaks the silence.

 

“Follow me.”

 

The air surrounding them is charged with need and, as Changmin pulls them to the restrooms, it doubles every second.

 

Yunho backs him up against the stall door. Changmin lets himself be manhandled by the older man.

 

He unzips Changmin’s jeans in record time, stripping himself too after he’s done.

 

Yunho pulls his half-hard cock and pumps — gripping not so tight and it makes Changmin want more.

 

“I want to suck you,” Changmin says. He doesn’t let Yunho respond and immediately sinks onto his knees.

 

He puts a hand on him first. Testing the waters, seeing how far he can take this.

 

He puts his mouth on Yunho and starts working — tongues the slit, hollows his cheeks, and licks vein along the underside.

 

It’s messy. More enthusiasm rather than expertise and he feels so dirty for wanting more. He taps Yunho’s thighs and beckons him to go forward and fuck his mouth.

 

He slides a hand in Changmin’s soft hair to hold him steady and begins. His hips thrust into his mouth and shoves his cock deep in Changmin’s mouth. He looks up at Yunho with his large eyes through his fringe, looking so debauched and perfectly used and too illegal to be seen.

 

It’s that imagery that makes Yunho come. The thick head of his cock is at its furthest point, spurts of hot liquid hit the back of Changmin’s throat. He pulls out before Changmin almost chokes. It drags a thin line of spunk out from the corner of his lips and dribbling a bit to his chin.

 

Yunho helps him stand up next. Once he’s back on his feet, Changmin uses a thumb to wipe off the come on him. He pushes it past his lips and nibbles on it — lets Yunho see him enjoying it. He tucks back the hair that fell in his face and speaks.

 

“God, you’re great at sucking cock,” he groans. He looks down and sees Changmin hard, realising that he hasn’t had his share too.

 

“Changmin, you’re — you’re still-“

 

“You don’t have to pay me for this,” he cuts.

 

Yunho’s eyebrows lift up in question. “It’s your job, though. Are you sure?”

 

“I don’t consider you a customer. You — you cared for how it goes on my part too. That usually doesn’t happen much.”

 

“Does that mean I can ask for more?”

 

Changmin can only laugh at that. They buckle up before he pulls the stall door open and drags Yunho out to his car within seconds.

 

•••

 

The ride to his place certainly did feel long — felt like it took hours just for them to arrive. Even going up the elevator felt so long.

 

When they arrive, however, it’s a different story. They practically stumble their way blindly through Yunho’s lavish apartment, eager kisses making them trip over things along the way. Yunho leads them to the nearest surface he can possibly find — the couch.

 

He pushes Changmin’s back to bend him over the armrest. His forearms fold front to hold himself up.

 

Yunho unzips his jeans with one hand and the other goes to tug Changmin’s down roughly.

 

“Get the lube for me.”

 

Changmin then reaches behind the couch cushions and grabs a bottle. He hands it to Yunho and the other man squeezes it on his fingers.

 

“Wait, no-“

 

“Okay there, baby? Are we going too fast?” Yunho stops, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Changmin’s head is turned to look at him, neck twisted in a rather awkward position.

 

“No, not that. I want you in me now, so no need to prep me.”

 

And Yunho gapes right there and then. He cups his hand on Changmin’s cheek softly. “It’s gonna hurt, though.”

 

“I can take it,” he assures. God, his voice sounds so desperate at that very moment it makes Yunho unable to do anything else but comply.

 

He liberally coats his cock in lube and some more on Changmin’s crack. Yunho aligns himself up then pushes in carefully, making sure to give him plenty of time to adjust.

 

But Changmin is having none of that. He shoves his ass back against Yunho’s crotch to force him in deeper. An frantic growl passes his lips.

 

“I’ll be fine, Yunho. Just start fucking me, c’mon.”

 

With that, he throws all the remaining uncertainty out the window and fucks. Yunho starts gently, Changmin’s tight and warm heat swallowing him deeper. He clenches down on him a bit later. “More,” Changmin commands.

 

Then he brings it up a notch — pounds into him fast and shallow so that it pushes the couch forward every time. Changmin’s loud _ah_ s are the only thing he hears, his face the only thing Yunho can see.

 

And that’s when he sees it. A blink-then-you’ll-miss-it change. Changmin’s irises pale out into a hazy cream shade. If he focuses hard enough, the colour looks more like a champagne gold instead.

 

But Changmin closes his doe eyes, orgasm washing over his body in mere seconds. His head falls down on the couch and his thighs shake. Yunho pulls one of his legs up as he goes rougher in search of his own high. He comes with a hoarse shout, exploding inside Changmin.

 

The aftermath has them panting and trembling for air. When they recover, Yunho sees Changmin almost asleep already. He ponders if he should carry him to his bedroom or if they should just call it a night on the couch.

 

In the end, Yunho scoops Changmin up in his arms and holds him. He manages not to trip and fall over the way there. Yunho gets some tissues and wipes come off their bodies, he then tucks both of them in and falls asleep too.

 

•••

 

It happens again a second time.

 

Yunho had asked Changmin to accompany him run some errands that day. Changmin’s sulked a bit about it like a child at first with pout on his pretty lips. But really, he knows the younger man doesn’t mind tagging along. Especially after Yunho treated him to lunch and now again at a coffee shop right after he’s done.

 

He lets Changmin order whatever he wants, apparently a simple iced latte and some toast to share with him. As he does so Yunho tries his best not to pointedly stare at the younger man.

 

Well, he’s quite sure that failed. He looks too good in that simple purple shirt he’s wearing and the black pants really makes his legs too model-worthy.

 

Once the waitress leaves them, Changmin starts up conversation.

 

“You should be grateful that I’m actually sharing with you,” he says.

 

“Well I’m buying so I should be allowed to taste some too,” Yunho shoots back. It’s fun just being with Changmin. There’s no need to cover himself up. He lets himself loosen up when he’s with him. Yunho hopes Changmin feels similarly too.

 

“But it’s my order,” he huffs.

 

“Well, if you’re not gonna share food with me you could share something else...”

 

Changmin looks confused. “Like what?”

 

“Your smile,” Yunho says with a grin. It makes Changmin blush all the way to the tips of his ears. He ducks his head down and his bangs cover most of his face.

 

But it doesn’t go unnoticed. Yunho sees the subtle change. Changmin’s eyes look too bright for it to just be ‘because of the light’. He stares at it, his eyes are shimmering a bit if Yunho squints.

 

By the time Changmin looks back up to glare at Yunho his eyes have went back to its normal hue. He has a slight clue of what it is now. Yunho, luckily, manages to forget his confusion even until the day comes to an end.

 

•••

 

The third time Yunho sees it, he manages to remember asking Changmin about it.

 

“Y-your eyes...”

 

Changmin’s smiling, teeth showing and eyes crinkling in delight. Yunho swears he can see them twinkle too.

 

“Yeah, yours too.”

 

He processes it for a second before he realises. The crimson of his irises, that’s what he means.

 

“You’re okay with me like this?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Yunho’s wondering why Changmin is taking it so lightly. He asks again, “But you’re an angel.”

 

“Fallen, so?”

 

“I’m a demon.”

 

Changmin hums in agreement. “Yes. And I would gladly give myself up all for you.”

 

Yunho practically rushes to him. He cups Changmin’s face in his hands and kisses him, pours all his passion and wanting into it.

 

Changmin feels himself melt in Yunho’s hold. He kisses back just as eagerly. His arms wrap around Yunho’s neck and he pushes him closer by the nape.

 

When they pull apart, Changmin beams in happiness at him, and Yunho feels his lips curl up in a smile too. They spend the remainder of the day all wrapped up in each other.

 

•••

 

“I want to show you something,” Changmin says one night.

 

Yunho puts his phone aside and nods at him to proceed. Changmin fingers tremble as he pops each button out. He thinks he knows what Changmin wants to tell. Yunho stops him gently, “You don’t have to show me if you’re not ready yet.”

 

But he shakes his head. “No, I _am_ ready. I’m just… nervous.” He finally unbuttons them all, then follows up by taking off the garment and turning around.

 

Changmin shivers when Yunho's fingers carefully skim over the scars on his back. They trace over the dent of what once had been wings. He feels Yunho’s heavy gaze roam over him, it turns him on as much as it makes him feel stripped bare and exposed.

 

He turns the younger man to face him and claims his lips. Like all that has happened between them, it starts out slow. A simple, soft touch of lips on lips. Changmin cradles his head as Yunho firmly grasps his waist. A small gasp escapes past Changmin’s lips, allowing Yunho to nip at it and slip a tongue inside his warm cavern.

 

They part slightly to catch some air, a string of saliva connecting them. Yunho mouths at his jaw while Changmin’s fingers reach out to take off Yunho’s shirt almost daintily. Once topless, Yunho looms over him again.

 

“You’re so, so beautiful, Changmin,” he says.

 

And he breaks down at those words. Tears flood down his cheeks. His eyes flash into that gold shade Yunho remembers it had done before.

 

“N-no, I’m not,” he denies, “I’m not.”

 

“You are, Changminnie.”

 

And Yunho feels a change in him. He feels the blazing fire under his skin run hot, feels his own pair of eyes morph red. He tilts Changmin’s chin up to look at him. His red orbs meet a set of golden ones.

 

“You are, you are. You’re the most perfect being I know of, okay.”

 

He tucks back a section of hair behind Changmin’s ears. Yunho kisses the long column of Changmin’s neck and mouths at his adam’s apple, biting gently at the skin there and leaving some marks.

 

“Yunho, stop saying that, please,” Changmin begs. But he simply shakes his head and pulls him to lay on the bed. From there he continues down, lips trailing down his chest. He goes lower to his hips. There, Changmin has the classic trademark tattoo Yunho knows all angels have. It’s a simple arrow with a ribbon encircling it, he admires it for a bit.

 

“But I want you to believe that yourself, pretty baby.”

 

“You deserve a real angel, not me, Yunho — not a fallen one.”

 

Changmin quietly moans when Yunho’s hand has made its way to his cock. He pumps it, staring straight at Changmin while saying, “Hey, don’t say that! Changmin, you’re the most perfect one for me. I don’t care that you’re exiled.”

 

“Stop saying th-“

 

Yunho climbs back up and cuts him off with a kiss, pressing down insistently on Changmin and devouring him. He pulls back slowly, knuckle gently running over his cheekbones.

 

“I love your smile. Whenever you do that it’s so sweet and sincere,” he says as he kisses the corner of his lips.

 

“Don’t-“

 

“I love your cheeks. It makes me want to pinch them because they’re so cute,” Yunho swipes a thumb to wipe off his tears there.

 

“I love your eyes. They turn gold sometimes and I feel like I can get lost in them if I stare for too long.”

 

Changmin’s orbs flutter open, but he’s still refusing to look at Yunho. His hands weakly grip at his shirt, wrinkling the fabric.

 

Yunho palms at the top left of his chest. “I love your heart. ‘Cause it chose me.”

 

And at that, the younger man looks up at him. He searches his face for something, Yunho’s sure he’s trying to find traces of a lie. After all, his kind are known for falsity. But Changmin only sees affection, overwhelmingly much of it and it’s all for him.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Yunho commands. He scratches his blunt nails up and down Changmin’s side in the meantime.

 

“I- I just want you...”

 

“Good boy,” he praises. Yunho puts his mouth on Changmin, sucks on the shaft and licks at the precome bubbling on the slit. Changmin throws his head back against the pillow.

 

His hand carefully snake down his ass and long fingers encircle his hole. Yunho inserts one in gently, but puts a second in soon after to work him open. He scissors them and presses around his tight walls in search of a bundle of nerves there.

 

Changmin gives a low whine and Yunho knows he’s found it. He pulls them out and reaches for the bottle of lube again. He slicks up his cock, heaves up one of his thighs, and pushes into Changmin.

 

He hovers above Changmin and as Yunho fucks — no, _makes love_ to him — he can see how ethereal he looks right now. His soft hair fanned out against the pillow like a halo, lids shut in pleasure, mouth open in a soundless breath, and a rosy blush high on his cheeks.

 

But Yunho wants to see more. He pulls out and rolls them so Changmin is on top of him. He holds his hips and slides back in and the new angle seems to be doing wonders to the younger man.

 

“I’ll give you what heaven never did, sweet angel,” Yunho says.

 

Amidst his pants Changmin manages to voice out, “And what’s that?”

 

“A home to return to.”

 

He thrusts faster to bring them both to orgasm. They tumble over together — Yunho shooting inside with a groan and Changmin comes with cry resonating through the room.

 

Bonelessly, Changmin falls on top of him, legs too weak to support him post-coital. Yunho rubs circles on his back in what he hopes is a relaxing manner. He takes care to avoid the upward-raised scars there, not sure if Changmin doesn’t mind him touching there.

 

“You’re still my angel, okay? No matter what,” Yunho starts. “You’re worth everything this universe has to offer.”

 

Changmin raises his head up. His eyes are back to their regular chocolate brown. There’s a brief pause where all he does is just stare at him. “What did I ever do to get someone like you,” he whispers.

 

“You’re _you_ , that’s why. I love you, don’t ever forget that.”

 

“I- I love you too. So much. So, _so_ much.”

 

•••

 

_The following morning, Yunho comes into consciousness first. The morning sun streams through the blinds and it hits just right on the planes of Changmin’s bare skin. It illuminates him, makes him seem like he’s glowing even whiter than the plain sheets._

__

__

 

_He coaxes Changmin awake with soft kisses on his lips. “Stop that,” Changmin mutters. He rolls to the other side to avoid Yunho’s ministrations._

 

_“Rise and shine, sweet angel.”_

 

_But when he snuggles back in Yunho’s warm embrace, Changmin looks so stunning even when asleep that he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up._

 

_Oh well, it is a weekend after all, Yunho thinks. He smiles and sleeps in again._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under mp_2506
> 
> hit me up on twitter [here](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/thirstvxq)


End file.
